This disclosure pertains to a protective cover for a cast and, more particularly, a protective cover for a cast including a resilient core.
In some circumstances, an individual wearing a cast may desire to participate in an activity, such as an athletic activity, during which the cast is covered. In particular, some athletic organizations require casts to be covered during sporting events.